Typically, a vehicle includes a braking system to slow down or decelerate the vehicle. Some braking systems include a brake pedal, a brake cylinder, brake lines, and wheel brakes. In such examples, the brake cylinder generates hydraulic pressure when a driver presses the brake pedal. The hydraulic pressure is supplied to the wheel brakes via the brake lines. The wheel brakes subsequently engage wheels of the vehicle to limit and/or deter rotation of the wheels and, thus, to stop and/or otherwise decelerate the vehicle.